Sweet!
by Lady-Kit-sama
Summary: It's a great day for Gumball, who has had the freedom to bake all day long. He's even happy to see Marshall! What could go wrong? The real question, dear readers... How did so much go right for these two? *FIXED, the story actually shows up, not just the AN!*


**It's Kit again! This is just another cute lil thang I decided I should share with the world! BTW, in case ya'll didn't know, I'm taking GumLee story requests! PM me or comment the idea! I'll make sure to credit you for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT. Duh.**

* * *

"Bakin' cakes, bakin' cakes, I love bakin' cakes ~ La la la ~" The Candy Prince's cheerful singing echoes throughout the pink kitchen as he bakes his miniature pastries, the scent of the fresh-out-of-the-oven cupcakes wafting beyond the kitchen doors into the rest of the castle. Prince Gumball dances around the kitchen, picking up frostings, sprinkles, and sugary food dyes as he twirls.

"Decoratin' cakes, decoratin' cakes, I ~ Love ~ decoratin' cakes!" He continues humming, unaware of the presence behind him, or so thinks said presence.

"Why, hello Marshall! How can I help you on this wondrous day?"

Marshall groans dejectedly, his surprise attack on the handsome pink prince failed, though he quickly recovers.

"Hey, Gumwad," he teases, using the degrading nickname he knows Gumball hates. When the only response he gets is a good natured smile, he muses, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Gumball spins around from his decorating, clapping his hands together joyfully. "I haven't had an ounce of work today, Ice Queen is out of town, no trouble is brewing, and I've been able to bake all day!" he cheers, delighted. "And now," he grabs a still hot, fully decorated red velvet cupcake from the cupcake pan, "you're here to share my perfected recipe with!" He gleefully holds out the baked good to his vampire friend, who, slightly confused, simply shrugs and takes it.

"So, you're in such a good mood, you're happy to see _me_?" Marshall questions before sinking his teeth into the cake.

Gumball beams, replying, "Of course! You're quite nice company, when you're not being a pest, that is."

"Yeah, and you're pretty cool when you're not being a major nerd!"

The pink prince rolls his eyes. Carefully, so as not to destroy them, he transfers the cakes from the cupcake pan to a platter and soon gets to work cleaning up the mess made by the red velvet recipe, another close by bowlful of chocolate mix waiting for its turn in the pan. Marshall floats over him, switching his now white cake for a red.

"These taste pretty good, Pinkie Pie."

"MmHmm," Gumball replies as he dries the just washed pan, "stop insulting me, Brony."

The vampire lowers his cupcake menacingly and knits his eyebrows together. "You got somethin' against Bronies?"

The other snickers. "Not anymore!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"And you call me girly!"

"HEY!" Marshall Lee pelts the pink cupcake at Gumball's head, missing by a foot due to his terrible aim. "You know you're a Brony!"

"Who's your favorite, Marshall? Pinkie Pie?"

"I see what you did there, wad! Who's yours? Rainbow Dash?!"

"No, I'm more of a Rarity kinda guy."

Both boys are thrown into howls of laughter. Marshall clutches his stomach, Gumball doing the same.

"S-see! I – ha ha! – I knew it!"

"Oh, quiet, you!" And just like that, the candy prince whips around, giving Marshall's cheek a handful of chocolate batter. He immediately stops laughing, his expression shocked. Slowly, he touches the smudge, bringing his hand in front of his face to examine it.

"Oh, that's cute… you think you're not gonna pay for that…" He glares at Gumball for just a moment before smirking evilly and turning invisible. This leaves the prince frantically searching for him. Silently, while the other is looking this way and that, Marshall picks up the entire bowl of batter and pour half of it down the back of Gumball's shirt.

A shriek escapes his mouth as he stiffens, feeling the mess creep down his back. Fuming, he picks up the same pink cupcake thrown at him earlier and, using the sound of Marshall's laughter as a target, chucks it at him.

"OW!" For a brief moment, the vampire is visible again. That's all the opening one could hope for. Gumball football tackles him to the ground, snatches up the remainder of the batter, and dumps it on Marshall's face. The two wrestle on the floor, smearing batter, crumbling pastries, and spilling ingredients on each other. Though they mean to be infuriated at each other, they laugh and throw around empty insults. They quickly find themselves out of breath, both pushing themselves to the limit, not wanting to be the first to cave.

Finally, the pair runs out of energy, waving their white flags simultaneously. Gumball lie outstretched on the messy pink floor, Marshall casually floating a foot or so above the ground beside him with his hands behind his head.

"That," the vampire states nonchalantly, throwing a glance at his smiling bubblegum friend, "was fun."

"Yeah, but look at this mess!" the prince groans, barely needing to turn his head to notice it. "There's batter on the ceiling! How'd that even get there?!"

The vampire king turns over to float barely a few inches above him, practically laying on top of him. "You need to chill. You had fun, deal with it, Bubble Butt!" He bends down to kiss his nose, which alights the bubblegum pink face into a deep pink. Marshall chuckles and observes the light shade of red hungrily. The side of Gumball's mouth perks up into a crooked smile.

"Don't look at me like that, Gumball," the musician mutters distractedly, smirking and bringing himself closer. "You'll make me want to kiss you."

The smile grows more flirtatious, the blush growing brighter but the look in his eyes mischievous. "Go ahead. I've always wondered what you tasted like."

Taking this as permission, Marshall fills the small gap between them. The kiss is heated, full of the affection they'd held back for so long. It doesn't last very long, but soon after, Marshall returns to kiss the currently crimson boy's neck, just under his jaw, and sucks away the blush. The color slowly drains from Gumball, and by the time Marshall decides he's had enough, the boy is a much lighter shade of pink. As soon as he pulls away, however, Marshall bursts into laughter.

"W-What? What's so funny?"

The king glides off, unable to speak through his bouts of laughter, and hands him a tray, splattered with mess, but otherwise clean enough to be used as a mirror. Gumball snatches it immediately.

In his reflection, he sees himself – paler and covered in sweets galore. However, if he tilts his head up and sideways just a bit, to the place Marshall had kissed him…

There lays a little, perfectly white circle sitting there, nearly in plain sight. He brushes his fingers across the blemish, then, to Marshall's surprise, shrugs and tosses the tray aside.

"Wha-?" Before he can finish his question, Gumball pulls him in for another kiss, to which he quickly relaxes into.

Later that day, whenever someone would ask about the mark, he would just smile and reply, "I had a good day today."

* * *

**Review, please! I accept all criticisms, even if flaming is mean...**


End file.
